Vivia
Vivia is a mint green bear/flying squirrel hybrid who is the only child and daughter of Flippy and Splendid. She is a freshman and goes to Tree Town High School. She plans to be a Graphic Designer when she grows up. Characteristics and Biography During her years in Elementary school, Vivia started experiencing explosive episodes of rage and violence, to the point of almost killing a bully. Her parents were worried, since they thought she might become a murderer. A trip to the doctor made them discover that she has IED, Intermittent explosive disorder. Vivia has been trained to defend herself from a very young age. She attended martial arts class since Elementary school. Personality Vivia is a very moody girl. She seems to suffer from mood swings all the time. This might be caused by an diagnosed condition, but Vivia hasn't though much of it. Vivia is a bit of a brooder, so she always seems to be lost in thought or thinks about things way too much. Her thoughts can be disturbing at times. As a result of her IED, she get irritated easily and has violent outbursts at times. Relationships Flippy Flippy is her "mom-dad". She has a average father/mother-daughter relationship and likes listening to his stories from when he was in the war. Splendid Compared to her mom-dad, Vivia has a much better relationship with her father. She has the same powers as him and likes to practice her powers with him. Despite the better relationship, they get into heated arguments more often. Splendid taught her to fly and taught her how to use her powers (despite almost killing her when teaching her, much to Flippy's dismay). Fliqpy Vivia has a poor relationship with Fliqpy and they get into arguments alot, usually over protecting Ataxia, her cousin, from abuse. Fliqpy seems to hate his niece. Vivia hates when she has to visit him. Lammy Vivia constantly tries, and fails, to help Lammy get away from Fliqpy, as she knows they're in an abusive relationship. They don't interact much and since Fliqpy doesn't like Vivia, he forces Lammy to not speak to her. Glory Vivia's relationship with Glory is...complicated. It's very hard to explain. Kratos Kratos left Fliqpy and Lammy's house after Vivia was born, so she hardly interacts with him. When she finally got to see with him, however, she was extremely disappointed. Vivia expected Kratos to be cool, since she liked his name, but as it turns out, Kratos was a HUGE hippie. He was doing drugs, not taking showers, living on the streets, and skinny dipping in nearby lakes and ponds with other hippies. She hated him and doesn't want to speak to him again. Ataxia Ataxia, other than Lammy, is one of the only family members in the Fliqpy/Lammy household that she actually likes. Despite Ataxia's selfish and uncaring personality and love for potion making, Vivia believes she is actually good inside since Ataxia saved her once. Ataxia refuses that this ever happened, mainly because she is afraid that she would be beaten for helping others. Episodes Starring Featuring Appearances Trivia *She is 14 years old and was born on September 1st. *She is named after Vivia Thomas, an American folk figure. *She has the same powers as her father, minus the super speed. Category:Fankids Category:Auroraverse Characters Category:AuroraFlaky's Characters